Pokemon XY Adventures
by Delphox's Lover
Summary: A kid named Noah, From Unova, moves to Kalos with his mother only to begin, his greatest adventure of his life. OCxSerenaxValerie RubyxSapphire
1. Chapter 1 Begginings

Hello everyone, I am Swampurtz and this is my first fanfic *pops party popper thing*. Lets see, ummm shoutouts first is to ,Ten Commandments for inspiring me to start Pokemon fanfics and, my friend on SPPF, Cassafrass, with supporting me in almost anything ( Love ya girl 3.) so yeah let us begin.

Almost forgot, I Swampurtz do not own anything in copyrights to Pokemon nor do I make the games. I only use my right as a consumer to purchase the games.

Chapter 1: Origins

"Waken life X, Waken life X." It repetitively rang through the mystic and hazy forest. a boy with blonde hair, named Noah, saw a tree, bearing fruits that were perfectly ripe on a tree, that towered over tree had the cut in it, a deep X that seemed to not be repaired by nature.

Then Noah woke from his dream, Insidently by a fletchling that pecked him in the back of the then pushed back one of his golden bangs from in front of his face as he changed to his normal clothes: A blue jacket and jeans along with a black knit cap and boots.

He exited out of his room and slid down the railing. He approached the kitchen and made his breakfast. After he had done so, he went to the table and ate it joyfully.

After a few, the blonde boy finished his breakfast and heard a knock on the door. He went to the door and opened it to see a girl in a black sleeveless top, red skirt, pink felt hat, and black boots. She also had long orangish hair tied into a ponytail. She then asked " Are you, Noah Xavier."

Noah replied " I am, Why?"

She replied " I am hear on the request of Professor Sycamore, so he can give you your starter and necessary tools to start your adventure."

Noah asked " Uhmm, Professor Sycamore?"

The girl blinked then said " Actually im surprised he knows you cause how he just moved. Oh, sorry for my manners, I'm Serena. Yvonne, your next door back to what I was saying , He is the Kalos Pokemon Professor. anyway he wants to meet you at Aquacorde town just follow me."

Serena notioned to Noah to follow, which he did. She went through a gate which leads to a small forested route. It was almost no time to arrive at Aquacorde.

At arrival to the riverside town, Serena went and sat a table with a man in a purple suit with a labcoat on. He then said to Noah " Bonjour (Hello), You must be Noah."

Noah nodded and said " I am, you must be Professor Sycamore?"

Sycamore nodded to his question and said " So, are you two ready to receive your starter Pokemon. Aldo before so Serena, sadly last night Fenniken was stolen so you will have to go with Froakie or Chespin."

Serena replied "Oh, that is sad it was stolen. Noah ill let you choose first."

Noah smiled, then said to Professor Sycamore " ill take, Froakie sir."

Professor Sycamore stated " I was guessing you would choose her." The Professor grabbed a pokeball and released Froakie and handed the pokeball its captured in to Noah.

Froakie then said" Fro,Fro." It had somewhat of a Female sound to its voice.

Noah then said " A female one, i'll call you Kunami."

Kunami smiled and jumped on her trainers shoulder and clung onto it, happily.

The Professor handed Serena Chespins pokeball and she released him out. The small Chestnut Pokemon shyly hid behind his trainer. holding onto Serena's leg.

Serena said " Aw, your adorable, i'll call you Kyoko."

The Professor smiled, and said " I need to head off you two. Hear is your Pokedexes." The Professor, gave the two trainers there pokedexes and headed off.

Noah noticed with his pokedex, a letter addressed to his mother. Noah said to Serena " I need to give something to my Mom, i'll be right back."

Serena replied "Okay, i'll be here."

Noah ran back through the small grassy route quickly and to Vanville town so he could giv e his mother the letter.

Noah arrived to his house, opened the door seeing his mother watching Rhyhorn races. He said to her " Mom, I have something for you."

His mother turned around, and said to her child after seeing Kunami on his Shoulder " You hav e apokemon thats great but what do you need to give me, honey?"

Noah handed his mother the letter from the Proffessor and said sarcasticly " Its from a Sycamore , maybe a love letter?" She opens it and reads it afterwords saying "Wow, Noah we just arrived here only, what 2 days ago from Unova and your given such a oppurtunity like this. Im a bit jealous, but let me pack you some things."

His mother went up to his room for a few minutes, then came back with a black and blue shoulder bag and handed it to him, saying" I packed you a few pairs of extra clothes, in case your in a warm area or a cold ones. Along so with your phone, Town maps and drawing notebook."

Noah put on the shoulder bag on the opposite shoulder Kunami was latched to.

His mother hugged him and said " I love you, Please stay safe out there."

Noah smiled and hugged her back before he left to go back to Serena.

After a few of traveling Noah arrived back at Aquacorde where serena just finish capturing a Fletchling.

Noah said to her " Hey Serena, Im ready to go."

Serena replied to him " follow me."

Serena lead Noah to Route 2 where she then said " Ill let you lead. Just follow the signs to Santalune city."

Noah followed the sign that lead them north to the forest but first a youngster pointed a t Kunami and asked " Could we battle."

Noah shrugged his shoulders and said " Sure, why not."

The youngster sent out a rattata as Kunami, jumped of her trainers shoulder.

Noah ordered " Kunami, Bubble."

The frog spit bubbles at her foe dealing considerate damage

The youngster replied " Scratch."

The small rat tried to scratch her foe but missed.

Noah quickly ordered " Bubble again."

The frog spit bubbles again at the rat dealing enough damage to defeat it.

The youngster rushed back to the pokemon center quickly.

Noah then smiled at his victory the headed into the forest with Serena behind.

The forest however wasnt much, just a small walk with battles at random intervals, that wouldnt be needed to really exclaim.

The two then exited the forest to a hilly area that overlooked a city below.

Serena told Noah " Noah, i'm gonna go with ya to heal my pokemon in Santalune then train for the Gym."

Noah replied " ohh theres a league in Kalos. I might challenge it."

Serena siad " Maybe we can become rivals like Red and Blue."

Noah replied" You read Adventures Magna."

Serena said " I do its my favorite series, my favorite chapter is the Ruby and Sapphire."

Noah happily exclaimed " Me too."

The two talked about the Adventures series as they headed to the Pokemon center, even while Serenas pokemon were healing.

Then after Serenas two pokemon finished healing she said to Noah " Hope to see ya again, Rival."

Right as she left, he got a warm feeling in his chest which came from nowhere and possibly knew its purpose, hes in Love.

Thats it for Chapter 1, ya'll please like it, tell your freinds, leave reviews below as well and follow this Mudfeish for updates on the series, Thanks for reading. :)

Noahs currents pokes: Kunami/Froakie

Serenas current pokes: Kyoko/ Chespin, Brave/Fletchling


	2. Chapter 2 Infestation

#Lightning Returns

I Swampurtz dont hold copyright to Pokemon or come up with the games, Magnas, etc. If i did this story would be part of the franchise.

-

Chapter 2: Infestation.

Noah relaxed his shoulders after felling the heat in his chest.

He healed Kunami, then quickly went outside and went to the closest route he saw, route 22.

As Noah arrived there, he saw farfetched flew above, liteos playing, and bidoofs making damns with there parent Bibarels.

Noah released Kunami who grabed onto her trainers shoulder like she always does.

He told his fraokie" Ready for some training?"

Kunami happily replied" Froa, Fro."

After 30 minutes or an hour later Noah noticed a pokemon unfamiliar to him. A blue and black canine/jackal like pokemon, a Riolu.

The Riolu looked at Noah , ad barked " Ri, Rio." the jackal then jumped at Kunami and palmed her in the face.

Kunami angered jumped off of Noahs shoulder ready to battle. Noah commanded his Froakie " Bubble."

The frog like pokemon spewed bubbles at her foe dealing moderate damage.

The riolu responded by using quick attack, dealing noticable, but not major damage

Noah responded " pound."

Kunami pounded her foe, knocking the riolu to the ground.

Noah grabed a pokeball and threw it at the riolu, It wobbled 3 times then blinked, catching the riolu.

Noah picked up the pokeball the riolu was caught in. Noah said to his captured Riolu, "Ill call you,Riley."

Noah before he walked away, saw a bird unlike the farfetched, jumped staright at him yelling " Rufflet, Rufflet."

Noah turned around as it landed on Noahs shoulder opposite of where Kunami likes to cling.

Noah said to the rufflet," Hey buddy do you have a trainer?"

The Rufflet looked at Noah and nodded no.

Noah asked " You wanna be my pokemon?"

The Rufflet happily nodded as Noah grabed a pokeball and threw the pokeball catching the bird.

Noah quickly trained both of his new pokemon, Riley and Hero (The Rufflet he just caught).

Noah ran back to the pokemon center and healed his pokemon, then headed to the Santalune gym.

As Noah, arrived to the gym he noticed Serena coming out with a grand smile on her face.

Noah asked "What happend to get you excited, Serena?"

Serena noticed Noah, smilied even more the said " I just beat Viola the gym leader. Brave, my newly evolved Fletchinder, defeated her like it was nothing."

Noah replied suprised " Shes that easy?"

Serena awnsered him" For me, atleast. Im gonna wait for ya at route 4."

Serena left as Noah waved goodbye and entered the gym.

Noah entered the gym and saw a small silvery thread in the middle of the room. Noah thought why not and slid down the rope.

As he landed, he landed on a spiders web designed ground. He noticed a platform on one side, opposite from the way he entered.

Noah ran to that platform and noticed a woman in a white tank top with aqua skinny jeans. Her hair was in a beetle shape, and she had a camera strung on a belt, which was 'round her neck.

She noticed our protagonist and said " Ohh you must be hear to challenge me? Im Viola, the Santalune Gym; Ok let our battle begin."

She took a picture of Noah and released her first pokemon a surskit. Noah sent out Riley in retaliation.

Noah ordered " Riley, Quick attack."

Instantly upon orders, Riley jumped the launched at his foe, dealaing moderate damage.

Viola ordered to her surskit " Bubble!"

The Surskit replied by spewing bubbles, similar to Kunami, at the jackal. Reluctantly, Riley dogded it.

Noah ordered "Blaze Kick."

Riley sped at his foe kicking the spider straight in the face, with flames ,KOing it.

Viola returned her Surskit and said " Damn, nice job. Now come out, Vivlion."

Viola sent out a graceful butterfly, who happily buzzed " Vivi."

Viola instantly replied " Vivlion, Infestation."

The butterfly launched a beam filled with bugs at Riley, which hit his left hand.

Riley creid out in pain after the hit but still stood able to go for a good amont of time.

Noah ordered " Riley, Quick attack!"

The Riolu did the same as earlier, he jumped upwards and speed at the Butterfly dealing moderate damage.

Viola counter ordered " Use Air Slash."

The Butter fly launched strikes made of air at her foe which slammed Riley, hard, dealing critical damage.

Noah ordered to his Riolu " Try a blaze Kick, buddy."

The jackal charged fire into his foot, then ran at the butterfly, kicking her in the stomach.

The Vivilion sustained a burn in the process which got her to Equal health.

Out of the sudden without a hit, Riley held his arm then fell straight to the ground.

Viola said " Infestation, Is like burn or poison but does less damage at a faster pace. Even though you had the adwantage. Your pokemon where falling down form the moment of the attack."

Noah returned Riley, then grabed one of his Pokeballs ready to win this battle.

Instantly, Noah threw out Hero, his Rufflet and ordered " Peck."

At less than 5 seconds, Hero came out of his pokeball, dashed at the Vivilion, and Koed her with a peck.

Right after her Vivillion fell, Viola returned her then took a deep breath, then said " Good battle. her is your badge."

Viola held a badge to Noah, its design was similar to Violas hair.

Noah smilied and responded" Thanks, it was a good battle."

Noah returned to the silvery rope he entered the gym in, and climbed up it.

Our Protaganist went to the Pokemon center then to Route 4's entrance to meet up with Serena.

Noah arrived to Route 4's entrance, and got his warm feeling seeing Serena like usual.

Serena said to him " Hey Noah, ready to go to Lumiose City."

Noah smiled and nodded to his rival.

Serena then grabed his hand as she started to run to Lumiose City.

When the two reached the entrance to Lumiose city. A boy and a girl 2 or so years older than them, stood infront of the entrance.

The boy then pointed at the two heros and said, " You're late."

Serena asked, " Uhhmmm What?"

-

And thats the end of the chapter, sorry to put it at a cliff hanger. Trust me next chapter (hopefully) will be longer.

Noahs current pokemon:

Kunami/Froakie, Riley/Riolu, Hero/Rufflet

Serenas Current pokemon:

Kyoko/Chespin, Brave/Fletchinder


	3. Chapter 3 Valerie

Enjoy the long chapter : )

I don't own Pokemon.

The boy then said, "I'm kidding."

The girl said to the boy "Dexio, they don't know what you're talking about."

Dexio respond, "Come on Sen, you love to ruin my fun."

Sen said to him,"Well you have to be professional."

Serena then interrupted them," Okay, what are you two talking about?"

Sen then replied,"Sorry, we were here to wait for you two on request of Professor Sycamore."

Noah then asked, "Proffessor Sycamore needs us?"

Dexio answered Noah, "He wants to give you both a gift for Graciously filling out the Pokedexes. Well lead you to his office. By us, I mean Sen."

Sen then said to Dexio "For fucks sake, Why is it always me?"

Noah whispered to Serena,"Not the best co workers."

Serena replied "Yep."

Sen sighed and motioned to the two to follow her.

The two went through the busy streets of Lumiose City on there way to Sycamores Lab.

Sen at the arrival to a small building, compared to the skyscrapers that is. She told them,"Go inside he's waiting."

Noah opened the door for Serena, then followed her in.

Inside Proffessor Sycamore stood and noticed Noah and Serena, saying,"You two are here, how are your starters?"

Both of them answered,"There doing good."

Sycamore replied,"That's great, anyway did Dexio and Sen tell you about the gifts I'm giving you?"

Serena answered the professor, "Only that we are receiving one."

Sycamore, relieved, said" Okay, I have a Pokemon that could help you on your journeys."

Noah replied, "What Pokemon professor?"

Sycamore answered Noahs question, " Well you both get to choose from 3 Pokemon. A Bulbasaur, Charmander, or a Squirtle."

Serena said to the Professor, "Wow, I'm gonna choose Squirtle, Proffessor."

Noah in response, "I was going to choose Charmander."

Serena smiled and said to Noah, "Wow, so are Kanto starters are rivals."

Professor Sycamore grabbed 2 pokeballs from his belt and handed one to Noah, and another to Serena.

Noah released his Charmander as, Serena, released her Squirtle.

Both Pokemon yawned and then jumped hugging there new trainer.

Serena smiled and said to her Squirtle,"You're adorable, I'm calling you Squirty."

Noah said to his Charmander," You are cool. I'll call you Charcoal."

Sycamore then said to both of them,"Its good to see people get new partners."

Noah then remembered about Hero and said to the Professor, " Proffessor Sycamore I caught a Pokemon that is not from Kalos."

Noah handed, Hero's pokeball to the Professor.

Sycamore said" That's interesting. Thank you for giving me, the Pokeball. I wanna get more Pokemon to be inhabited to Kalos. So I can start another breed."

Noah smiled and said, "You are welcome."

Right before Noah and Serena left, a man 6 or 7 feet tall came in. He was in a black suit and had a Pyroar hair cut around his head. He approached the professor and said, "Bonjour, Proffessor."

The Proffessor turned around and said,"Bonjour Lysandre, you have stopped by for a visit?"

Lysandre replied,"I have, May I ask, who are the children here?"

Serena said to him,"I'm Serena and he's Noah." After saying Noahs name she put her hand on Noahs back,"And we are his pupils."

Noah who was awoken from his daydreaming said,"What?"

Lysandre chuckled a bit, then said "Two trainers, heh, why isn't there a third?"

Sycamore replied,"The third has been moved to next year. Some one stole Fenniken, Serenas planned starter. Chespin was planned to the original trainer who was scheduled after Noah which was 2 days ago. Sadly, Serena and Noah were first so the original trainer to receive Chespin has to wait till next year."

Noah said"I moved here on the day he arranged mine, with that I didn't know I was receiving Kunami."

Lysandre interested, said to Noah,"So it was a good arrival to Kalos."

Noah replied to Lysandre," I guess. Anyway, I'm gonna try to get to the next town before sundown. So I will be off."

Serena then said,"Noah, I need to talk to the Professor for now. I'll see you again."

Noah then exited the lab after returning Charcoal, and Kunami getting on his shoulder as he ran to route 5 entrance.

Noah running closed his eyes to clear his slight sadness of missing Serena. However he then runs into the breasts of a girl who just turned around.

Noah face glew red at the moment as he fell backwards. He then said,"Ermagurd I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

The girl, who was in a pink, purple, yellow, and black dress with black leggings and black and pink boots. She had a purple hairtie wrapping her long black hair.

She who was blushing even more replied,"It's okay, it was an accident. I know you didn't mean to."

Noah took a deep breath, stood up and said to her,"Well, I'm Noah."

She also took a deep breath and replied,"I'm Valerie. You seem to be a trainer. Mainly, from your Froakie on your shoulder."

Noah nodded and noticed her face. He found her very cute. She has deep grey eyes which reflected most of what she saw.

She then handed Noah a Pokeball and said,"My Sylveon, breed a lot of Eevees, you might like this."

Noah grabbed the Pokeball and released the Eevee inside. The Eevee just given to Noah jumped on top of Noahs shoulder, opposite of Kunami's. It then put her tail under Noahs shoulder and began tickling him.

Noah then laughed as the Eevee tickled him. Valerie smiled then told Noah,"Forgot to say that she is playful and loves to tickle her trainer passionately."

Noah who's still laughing from being tickled tried to say something but couldn't. The Eevee, stopped and let Noah breathe as it sat on his lap to look at him with her baby doll eyes.

Noah then petted the Eevee, and said to Valerie,"Yeah, she's adorable and very playful. Ill take her."

Valerie smiled then said,"Yeah, she's like my Sylveon. But not trying to attract attention."

The two talked as they headed to Camphieur Town, the town at the end of route 5, and right before night fall. Both of them, because of Valerie being short on money, shared a room there.

Inside there was only one bed and Noah said, "To make sure we don't fight. I will sleep on the ground.

Valerie then said, "Its fine I can share the bed with you, Just don't do anything perverted."

Noah replied, "I won't I'm not a person like that. I respect women and other people's rights."

Valerie smiled, thenhe told him, "I wish there were others like you, Noah. All of them just want girls for there bodies."

Noah said,"Anyway, cause there's a single pillow, ill let you take it."

Valerie smiled then went to the bathroom get changed to her sleeping wear.

Valerie came back in a pajamas similar to her dress, but it didn't proof outwards. She went into the bed grabing the pillow, and layed down on the side opposite of the door.

Noah then layed down on the bed looking at Valerie face using Gekko as a pillow.

The next morning Noah woke up find Valerie, asleep, cuddling with him. She was holding his Stomach putting her head on his heart. He then sat there and waited for her to wake up.

About 10 minutes later Valerie woke up and smiled seeing Noah."Good morning, cutie." She said.

Noah smiled "Morning."

Valerie blushed then said,"Good morning. It was nice to meet you, Noah. I have to go up north for some important buisness"

Noah replied,"We might see each other again."

Valerie smiled and said,"I hope so to."

Valerie left a little saddened.

Noah then relaxed as he returned his Pokemon to their Pokeballs. He then got out side and went to Route 7.

When Noah arrived to route 7 he saw Serena, on a bridge, with her Chespin, battling a Snorlax.

Noah then decided not to confront Serena and hid on a route somewhat northwards, Route 8.

He entered to a large grassy route, and instantly got attacked by a floating blade.

Noah jumped back from it and sent out, Gekko.

Noah ordered to his Eevee,"Gekko, quick attack."

The cute little Eevee jumped at the blade knocking it back.

The blade then said,"Honedge." after being hit.

Noah then ordered," Tackle."

The Eevee, tackled the blade, preventing it from fighting as the Eevee was on it.

Noah then threw a pokeball at the Honedge, catching it on the pokeballs contact.

Noah picked up the pokeball he caught the Honedge, then petted his Eevee, who happily got on his shoulder, kissing his trainers cheek.

Noah, who felt a bit better, walked back to route 6 and didn't see Serena. He continued on until out of the bushes, Serena jumped out and pinned Noah to the ground.

Serena then said,"Hey, Cutie.

Gekko then started yipping at Serena, who turned around and went to awe at sight of the Eevee.

Gekko ignored Serena and protected her trainer.

Noah then said to his Eevee,"Calm down, Gekko she's a friend."

His Eevee then stopped and went back to Noahs shoulder still seeming to defend him.

Serena then sad,"Sorry for startling you, I just really wanted to surprise you."

Noah smiled,"I was actually, it's fun that I'm on this journey. Meeting new friends that will help me in the future."

Serena replied, "That's sweet, I feel the same. Noah, I'm happy to now you. Even though we only have started yesterday."

Noah stood up along with Serena. Both of them talked as they traveled down route 7.

Both of them went into the cave at the end of the route which was a small path to a cliff side over the sea and a City up the beach.

This was a pretty long chapter, I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading


End file.
